Best Friends:My stupid theory about book 4
by JJRC
Summary: hey give me a break! I was sooooo bored....anyway read and review and flames are welcome...and would be deleted...I don't care as long as you REVIEW. and if it's anything about my grammar talk to the hand coz ur a dork/freak/brainless git. no offense...I'


Best Friends_  
_

Something I want to say....this is very confusing and very general written so have fun guessing._  
_

  
When we're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
We're not even aware, we're such a funny pair  
We're the best of friends  


Hermione the Brain, Harry the Hero, and Ron the Comedian had been best friends this past four years ever since Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the mountain troll. They've been through everything.   
"Come on you guys, homework..." Hermione Granger insisted on her two best friends, Harry and Ron.  
"Herm, this is our last year together, please lighten up!" Harry argued. Hermione looked stricken, _yeah our last year, whoopee do! This is maybe our last year together... I mean you fighting You-Know...I mean Voldermort_. Ron grinned at Hermione ignoring the look on her face.  
"Yeah, Herm, lighten up. Maybe we could see the stars tonight...oh sooo romantic" Ron imitated the other girls. Hermione and Harry laughed.   
"And maybe we could even visit Hogsmeade...I mean I'm so out of make-up!" Harry imitated, although not as good as Ron's. Hermione caught on.  
"Yeah, and maybe we could have makeovers too." Hermione said in a very good and very unlike Hermione American accent.   
"I mean Harriet needs a makeover, and brush your hair girl!" Ron commanded Harry/'Harriet'  
"Who's Harriet?" a sandy haired boy named Seamus asked. The trio just looked at each other and laughed. Seamus laughed too...although he didn't get what they're talking about.  


_Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game_  


"We did it!" Harry picked Hermione up and spinned her around. The whole Transfiguration class stared. Hermione was beet red.   
"Mr. Potter! Put that girl down!" the familiar stern voice of Professor McGonagall demanded. Harry as if finally realizing what he did. Put Hermione down. The class gave knowing looks. Ron grinned at them, which made Hermione blushed more...if that's possible. Harry ignored them.   
"Uh...well...um I was really excited when Hermione made our beans do somersaults." Harry was now blushing too. The professor raised her eyebrows at the word 'our'.  
"Okay... but I expected better of you, Harry. For a fourteen year old, for the sake of the wizarding world. Control yourself." Hermione raised an eyebrow..._for the sake of the wizarding world_?  


_If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let us play  
They say we're both being fools  
We're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand our magic wonderland_  


"Hermione..." Harry grinned to his best friend. The girls who were with her took a look at Harry and started giggling. Hermione ignored them.  
"Hey..." Hermione greeted back but seeing the look on Harry's face she quickly asked "What's wrong?"  
_Oh no Voldermort!_Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Harry quickly shook his head no. Hermione sighed. "What is it then?"  
"Well...uh..." Harry hesitate. Just then Professor Trewlawney passed by. She gave Harry an expressionless look that Hermione couldn't read.   
"Umm...would you help me with my Transfiguration homework?" Hermione raised one eyebrow.   
"There is no Transfiguration homework...remember it's the weekend...you know Hogsmeade?"   
"Oh yeah! hehe...hehe" Harry gave a nervous laugh.  
"Is there anything you're not telling me about that's important?"   
"Like what?" Harry asked in alarm.  
"Like the rumors that you are going to fight Voldermort" Harry looked nervous and a hint of relief in his face...Hermione couldn't figure out why.  
"Oh those...umm no. So see ya tomorrow" Harry left. Leaving Hermione very confuse.  


_When we're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?  
Who can say if there's a way?  
Oh I hope . . . I hope it never ends  
'Cause We're the best of friends_  


  
  
Author's Note  
I'll let you decide what happen next with the story. I'll give you a hint.  
clue#1_When that moment has passed, will that friendship last?_  
clue#2 _Neither one of us sees, our natural boundaries_  
clue#3 _We're not even aware, we're such a funny pair  
_You can also decide what the cause of Harry's nervousness...is it because he likes Hermione? or is it because somebody he knows likes Hermione?   
Oh yeah if your confuse...don't ask me...I wrote it down during Math, how am I suppose to know?  
If there's any confusing part, any at all, e-mail me. I'll be happy to guess. hehehehehe I'm sooo mean aren't I? I don't know if I should do a sequel. And I have a problem should it be a Hermione and Harry fic or a Ron and Hermione one? OR should I just leave them as friends and they fight Voldermort and Hermione got blasted into smithereens and both of Ron and Harry died of heartbreak??? Hey that idea is new!!!   
::Get's out another piece of paper::  
Harry and Ron both realize that they loved Hermione as more than friends  
Hermione is dead killed by Voldermort  
Harry and Ron vowed to kill Voldermort  
They kill Voldermort and got killed themselves  
People hailed them heroes including Hermione and they get remembered as the trio who defeated the dark lord...Hermione the Brain, Ron the Comedian, and of course the Boy Who LIve: Harry Potter. The trio who would always live in people's heart. That'll be like a hundred years later and this 3 friends are just doing a report on them. Then they discovered everything....  
Hey I'm very depress right now so forgive me.  
Diclaimer:  
I don't own the song. Don't sue me. And I have no idea who owned it.  
I do not own any characters and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  



End file.
